She's a Butterfly
by shadow of the doubt
Summary: A Martina McBride songfic based off the song 'She's a Butterfly' I believe that this song fits this character, but you'll have to read to find out which one it is...


She's a Butterfly

**_She remembers when she first got her chance_**

**_And how she opened up the day she learned to dance…_**

Tea thought back remembering when she first learned to dance, the day she found what her life was meant for. What she was going to do with it. This was her chance to prove that all her hard work had paid off. She stretched warming up her muscles for her first show. She was nervous, afraid that no one would come. Also that she would make a mistake, trip or fall.

_**Then the colors came**_

**_Erase the black and white…_**

She put on her home-made vibrantly colored costume and prepared to take to the stage. This was the one moment she had been waiting for. She was going to show everyone that she wasn't crazy and she wasn't kidding when she had once said, "I've learned to follow my heart and it's telling me to become a dancer."

_**And her whole world changed **_

**_When she realized…_**

She adjusted her wings, making sure they were straight. She had realized when she was just a small child that she was to become a dancer. But not just any dancer, she wanted to return to New York and become a Broadway performer like she'd always dreamed about.

_**She's a butterfly**_

_**Pretty as a crimson sky**_

_**Nothin's ever gonna bring her down**_

_**And everywhere she goes **_

_**Everybody knows **_

_**She's so glad to be alive**_

**_She's a butterfly…_**

Tea danced out to center stage, this was her solo performance. She glided gracefully across the platform floor. Twisting and twirling to the beat of her favorite singer, Martina McBride. She dipped and dived, pirouetted and flied.

_**Like the purest light**_

**_In a darkened world…_**

She had known her friend Yugi since grade school and their dark friend Yami. Together with other friends' Joey and Tristan they had saved the world many a time from darkness. No matter what, she was always positive and tried to cheer-up her friends when they were down.

_**So much hope inside**_

**_Such a lovely girl…_**

Tea had been known as the 'cheerleader' of her group of friends, but that was about to change. This night was far from over, and she was just beginning…just beginning to live the dream she had hoped to live ever since she was a little girl.

_**You should see her fly**_

**_It's almost magical…_**

Yami had once said, "Magic is only a mere extension of the mind and bodies' bond."

Tea knew the phrase, "when a bell rings, an angel gets it's wings." But she had earned her wings; clawing, raging and excessively practicing. Along with even getting an illegal job just to pursue her life-time dream. She was soaring back to center stage when a spotlight shined on her and her sequined costume shimmered like that of a crystal butterfly.

_**It makes you wanna cry**_

**_She's so beautiful…_**

Tea had been told she was beautiful when she danced; she had been informed is by Yami himself. She had blushed, but she was determined to keep it because she had finally made it. She had her friends to thank for part of it, without their support she never would have been able to make it this far.

_**She's a butterfly**_

_**Pretty as a crimson sky**_

_**Nothin's ever gonna bring her down**_

_**And everywhere she goes **_

_**Everybody knows **_

_**She's so glad to be alive**_

**_She's a butterfly…_**

She looked down at her audience and in the front row she spotted Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. She her memory clicked back to a scene she had had a few years ago. She and Yami were standing outside of the arcade and Yami said, "Tea if you do follow your heart and become a dancer, I promise I'll be at your first show." He wasn't here, he had gone back to the world of the dead, he broke is promise. Tears stung Tea's eyes and threatened to expose how bad she felt.

_**God bless the butterfly**_

_**Give her the strength to fly**_

_**Never let her wings touch the ground**_

Tea was about to annex to whole thing when she heard a baritone male voice singing in perfect tune to the music. As she was twirling around she caught a glimpse of the tall spiky haired Egyptian. He was side stage with Martina and was singing along.

_**God bless the butterfly**_

_**Give her the strength to fly**_

_**Never let her wings touch the ground**_

Right away he knew that Tea had noticed him and when she looked back he winked and gave the thumbs up. Tea was beyond surprised at him; he would never dance so why would he **sing?** She thought, "He has to strangest way of keeping promises…"

_**She's a butterfly**_

_**Pretty as a crimson sky**_

_**Nothin's ever gonna bring her down**_

_**And everywhere she goes **_

_**Everybody knows **_

_**She's so glad to be alive**_

_**She's a butterfly **_

_**She's a butterfly **_

_**She's a butterfly **_

Yami had always said, "If you can't climb to the top as a mountain lion, fly there as a butterfly." Now Tea understood what he meant. He had also always had a way with words even if it came out as riddles. And with renewed energy she returned to dancing.

_**God bless the butterfly**_

_**Give her the strength to fly**_

_**Never let her wings touch the ground**_

Tea started to flip and do gymnastic ballet moves; she had been saving these 'til the end. Her inspiration for these moves was seeing the way the Duel Monsters moved when attacking, and trying her best to replicate them.

_**God bless the butterfly**_

_**Give her the strength to fly**_

**_Never let her wings touch the ground…_**

The song came to an ending with Yami of all people playing the violin, and just as he finished Tea swept into a bow. The audience went crazy, they loved it. Tea looked up and saw Yugi, Tristan and Joey jumping up and down, hands in the air screaming. She smiled at their childishness, it was a nice reprieve. Then a deep males' voice from behind her said, "Congratulations Tea, you finally made it, you're a butterfly." He helped her up, handed her a bouquet of red roses and kissed her lips…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song By: Martina McBride


End file.
